The decanting of consumable material from a container into a receptacle is particularly important in electrographic printing or copying devices. In this use case it is necessary to continuously introduce toner as a consumable material into a developer station as a receptacle. The function of such a printing or copying device is known from WO 00/19278, for example. The addition of toner into the developer station is likewise described there.
The toner is thereby stored in a toner reservoir sealed with a cover and can be poured into the developer station as needed. In order to avoid an unwanted escape of the toner from the toner reservoir, for example during transport, techniques are required via which it can be prevented that the cover can unintentionally be opened. For example, this case can occur when the toner reservoir is shaken or knocked in order to reduce the toner in the toner reservoir to a fluid state. If the toner reservoir has been placed on the developer station, due to a particular design of an arrangement of the cover and a receptacle for the cover that is arranged in the developer station the cover can be opened again in order to be able to pour the toner into the developer station. Such an arrangement is described in DE 10 2006 007 304, for example; DE 10 2006 007 304 is herewith incorporated into this disclosure.